Reflection
by LaChoy
Summary: Everybody knew Kaoru was the odd kid, even his parents. And he only got odder when he said his only friend was a mirror. [HikaruKaoru] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me**

* * *

_A Glimpse._

"This was never supposed to happen." Mrs. Hitachiin said, stress evident on her face as she looked desperately to her husband. "Kaoru was supposed to be perfect, popular, and have tons of girlfriends. He could have! He wasn't supposed to hang out with a…ugh. What kind of child does that anyway? I could put up with him always reading books, and him having no friends. But…not this…it's just….where did we go wrong?"

Mr. Hitachiin frowned, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Who knows? Who knows but Kaoru and that mirror."

"Don't ever mention that fucking mirror again. I want it destroyed. I want to kill whoever made it."

"Of course, dear."

**__****xxx**

_Presently._

Kaoru Hitachiin knew he was considered many things. Many things that were so far from the truth that they almost seemed real in a twisted way. He knew what kids said about him and many of the things they said were lies. Well, other than he was odd. That was true. He wasn't in denial about that in the least bit. He knew he was odd. He wasn't proud but he wasn't ashamed. You always needed an odd kid and who better to suit the job than him?

People just left him alone. Which was fine to him because people just interrupted his reading and he really wanted to know what was going to happen next. And teachers always expected almost genius grades from him but that was fine too because he had no social life and he needed something to keep his mind preoccupied. He'd go batty otherwise.

No matter what rumors said about him, he wasn't depressed. He had everything he wanted. He had books, money, good food, and there were plenty of maids to laugh at if he needed human companionship. How could you have possibly been depressed with that kind of good fortune? Only a very selfish person and even if he was prone to his selfish moments, he was not nearly selfish enough.

He didn't cut himself either. He liked his skin too much to mar it with scars. He wasn't sure where that one had come from but people were very unoriginal.

It was true he hardly saw his parents and that he had been raised by maids. But it wasn't as if he was an orphan in an orphanage like some of those characters he read in books. He got to see his parents every month or so and it suited him just fine. Without them working, he would have had no money and so, he loved his parents for giving him the money that let him live in luxury.

He wasn't a genius. Not even near it. He was just a boy with a lot of time on his hands. He still had problems with math. But he could say, with a small hint of arrogance that seemed charming, that he was very gifted in language. He loved metaphors and even if it was something as simple as eating, he had a metaphor for it.

As he sat in his math class, he already knew all the answers as all the other students seemed to be struggling with the new information. He had finished his book earlier than expected and had decided to go weeks ahead in the lessons. The teacher always used the textbook's problems and so, he knew all the answers to them already. It was fine, really. He'd just have more time to start a new book he had bought recently which was always better than doing homework anyhow. He was like any other student and thought there were tons of things better than homework.

Even as the teacher called on him and he answered the question correctly, stunning the teacher because he had seemed to grasp it so quickly, Kaoru was still average. He was just very good at seeming above average. Which was useful because he liked the reassurance and so did every other average child.

Except Kaoru didn't like to think of himself as a child. He was fifteen years _old _not young.

And as it was time to go, he picked his things up and proceeded to walk out the door. Passing all the other students who were making plans with their friends or as some were hoping to score a date. He walked past them all, only smiling slightly as he heard one boy get turned down.

Girls never asked him out. He had heard them whisper to their friends they found him good looking but that they were scared because nobody ever talked to Kaoru so nobody knew what could happen. But, what might have made him different from the other boys, he didn't care too much if girls asked him out. There was no certain girl he liked or had ever liked. To fall in love or to even become infatuated, the person must be very special. Kaoru just didn't think there was anybody special like that.

So, as he tells his driver to take him home, all he thinks about is how long it will take him to read his newest book, hoping it'll be a good one.

**_xxx_**

His mom surprises him by coming home two weeks earlier than expected. She had hugged him and he had given her a quick hug back, only a little annoyed because he couldn't read his new book and he really had been looking forward to it.

As they ate dinner together, his dad not there since he still had to work on business, his mother tells him stories of her life in the fashion world. He likes hearing all about her work since he will do it some day and since he likes fashion, which he considers something else that makes him unique from all the other kids. Especially the boys. He has the best hair out of all of them.

"This woman wanted me to design her this dress for some award show in some country. I forget what it's called but anyway, she wanted me to make her this dress that I know is going to be hideous." She laughs as if she's imagining it before continuing. "And I try to be the nice woman that I really am and tell her that."

"What happened?"

"Oh, she was a bitch. I made it for her. She looked bad and I laughed."

As much as Kaoru loves his mother, he feels he is wasting his time. For the conversation will always turn to-

"Any new friends?"

-that.

"Nope." Kaoru says, giving her a quick shake of his head.

She frowns and gives him a stern look. "Kaoru, I love you but I'm starting to get sick of hearing this. Really now, are you even trying al all?"

If he answers no, the truth, he knows she'll just give him what she calls a lecture. If he says yes, she'll just tell him that it's not his fault nobody can see how amazing he is.

"I have."

"Well, then," She mutters, looking fiery. "It's their fault they can't see how wonderful you are. Screw them, Kaoru. Make friends with people who deserve you."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." He smiles and gets up, going over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you mind if I go up to my room and do some homework? I was having a little bit of trouble over it." It was a lie but he wants to read and he knows she won't allow him if he says he wants to read rather than talk to his mother he hasn't seen in a month. A lie was necessary.

"Of course! School's important. I'm going to be here tomorrow too so we'll have some extra time together!"

He just gives her a smile and goes up to his room. Kaoru loves his mom but even though she is his mother, she doesn't understand him and Kaoru doubts anybody ever will.

**__****xxx**

The book was a waste of time. It had had a stupid ending that had made him wish he had never gotten so engrossed in the book in the first place. It had caused him to stay up late and he yawned. He was going to be tired for the next day of school and all over a book that hadn't been worth it. He sighed. He could only blame himself.

Kaoru was realistic.

But he had to take a shower. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep under the spray. After all, it wouldn't be fun to die so young. It seemed a little too tragic. He had a few things to do before his unfortunate death. Or seriously thought of dying.

As he walked into the bathroom and began to undress, he noticed he was in front of the large mirror his mother had only bought him a few months ago. It's a nice mirror with wooden carvings around it. It was weird, though, Kaoru thought. It showed people who looked exactly alike, holding hands all around it. The person must have had an obsession over twins.

Whoever made it was probably very odd. Like him.

He smiles. It fits him well, he guesses.

He finishes undressing and looks one more time at the mirror before going to enter his overly extravagant shower. He's like his mother. He likes everything to be over the top. His clothes, his hair, his room, and anything else he can think of. His shower has meticulous crafted tiles, an mp3 player protected by glass in case he gets bored, and he knows his shower could make even the richest celebrity feel envious and he liked it like that.

He yawns as he steps out, water dripping everywhere but the maids can clean that up and he's tired. He can afford to be lazy. He can be lazy all he wants and he does.

He finds that he is in front of that mirror again and looks at it from the side of his eye before yawning and groping for the towel he had left on his counter.

"Are you going to cover yourself?"

His eyes widen and he looks around frantically. Who had said that? He definitely hadn't. He was supposed to be alone and as he still looks for whoever had talked to him; he wraps the towel around his lower self.

"Why do that? We have the same body."

Kaoru feels very scared and he feels himself going into hysterics. Somebody, who isn't allowed, is inside his bathroom. His home. Is talking to him and seems to be crazy. Talking about having the same body doesn't seem sane. He could possibly be hurt. Killed. Could-

"Look at the mirror."

He does, expecting to see some demon or some disheveled man but only sees his reflection. Nothing else.

"I'm going crazy," Kaoru sighs and wipes his eyes. "I'm tired. I'm delirious."

"No you're not."

He screams and jumps, looking at the mirror again but sees that his reflection is not the same as him anymore. He tries moving, but his reflection doesn't follow. He makes faces and all his reflection does is laugh.

"You're not going nuts."

"Yes I am," Kaoru answers, skeptically. Just a bit bothered that he's talking to a mirror. Just a bit perturbed by everything. "I'm talking to a mirror. The mirror is talking back. That isn't very normal."

"I'm your reflection. So, you're talking to a reflection, not a mirror. Any better?"

Kaoru frowned and sent a glare to his 'reflection', "No. Not at all. I'm going crazy."

"Okay, listen," the reflection said with a sigh and he seems to have an annoyed air to him. As if it all seems to be a waste of time. "I'm Hikaru. I'm your reflection. Always have been. So really, you're talking to an old friend. Kind of. You're not crazy. Or delirious. Tired, yeah. But definitely not insane. I'm as real as anybody, including you. Hell, I am you in a weird sort of way."

Kaoru rubbed at his eyes again, as if trying to wipe away his reflection. Yet Hikaru still stood there, looking amused.

"Then why haven't you ever talked to me before?" Kaoru challenged.

"It's against the rules." he answered in a simple tone. "I'm breaking the rules right now. I have to do everything you do. I don't know how they can punish me but they can."

"Then why break them?"

"Rules are meant to be broken." Hikaru smirked.

They didn't say anything for a while after that. Kaoru felt confused, something he didn't feel very often and it sparked his interest. He was sure he was crazy. There was no way 'Hikaru' existed. If reflections were actual people, there would be something mentioned somewhere in books. There would be written proof.

He looked to the mirror again. Looking at the carvings around it. Of the identical people holding hands, reaching for each other and he frowned. That was when it hit him. They weren't twins. They were reflections. Was the mirror…?

"Hikaru, is this a magical mirror?" Kaoru asked, hoping maybe it was. Hoping maybe he wasn't crazy. And yet a magical mirror didn't seem very sane either. Nothing seemed very sane at the moment.

"How the hell should I know? I just know I'm Hikaru, you're Kaoru, and I wanted to talk to you." the reflection answered, and he sat down. Kaoru still felt a little strange that his reflection was acting on its own. He was so used to it copying him.

He sat down anyway. He wanted to talk to Hikaru. If he was going crazy, then he had to at least get everything he could from his lapse of sense.

"So, Hikaru. Have you always been my reflection?" He was guessing this would be an interesting conversation. Talking to your reflection had to be.

"Yep. I was born when you were born," Hikaru answered, seeming like he was waiting for the boring questions to be over. Kaoru knew how that was. "I've seen everything you've done in a mirror. Anytime you looked at yourself, brushed your teeth, checked yourself out…" he added teasingly.

"That seems like an invasion of privacy." Hikaru was trying to bait him into a reaction. He knew how it worked because he pulled that track a lot.

"I guess. But isn't it nice to have somebody that knows all about you?"

"How can you know all about me?" he asks, looking at Hikaru in a confused manner. "It isn't like you've been with me all my life."

"But I have," Hikaru replies, and Kaoru notices that they have the same smile. Except opposite. Like a somebody in a mirror should have. "I'm your reflection, Kaoru. I've been with you all your life. I know all about you. Everything."

It really was like Hikaru was his other half, Kaoru mused. The way Hikaru looked back at him and the way he just felt. It felt like Hikaru would understand him and nobody ever did.

"Okay," Kaoru smiled. "Be my friend, Hikaru."

"Sure. Be mine."

"Then it's settled," Kaoru said.

And from the same look Hikaru had, it was settled and that suited just fine for Kaoru.

_A New Beginning._**_  
_**

* * *

**Notes:** I really want to thank my friend Coco for helping me come up with this idea. And also to **Val-Creative** since she always gives me a boost of confidence about my writing right when I need it. Kind of creepy. And reviews are nice because they let me know I'm actually doing something right. Is that a hint? You better believe it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. **

* * *

_One Day_

Kaoru walks into the bathroom and sees Hikaru staring at him from the mirror. It's a bit awkward as they just look at each other and Kaoru breaks the silence with a question.

"Hikaru, do you like where you live?"

"The Mirror World? Nope. It's boring as hell. I wish I could live where you do. The Actual World."

"Can I go to the Mirror World?"

"What the hell do you think, person who isn't a reflection?" Hikaru asks sarcastically.

And Kaoru smiles.

_**xxx**_

_Few days_

"Hikaru, I'm bored! You here?" Kaoru asks as he turns the light on in the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm always here." Hikaru replies, looking bored as well.

"Isn't that kind of dull?"

"Kind of? Try 'a lot'. Like sticking pins in my eyes would be funner."

"Funner isn't a word."

"What the-?" His face matches his words. "No wonder nobody likes you."

Kaoru laughs.

_**xxx**_

_Weeks_

"Hikaru! I'm home!" It's a schedule now. Now he comes homes to Hikaru and goes to visit him. It's the first thing he does every day. It's nice.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Easy. Really boring though."

"Then you're too smart. Be dumber. Wait, don't tell me; dumber isn't a word?"

"No, it is. Good job. And why don't you just do something interesting?"

"What am I doing right now, then?" His words aren't so sarcastic. Hikaru means what he says.

Kaoru is flattered.

_**xxx**_

_Time Goes By So Quickly…Too Quickly_

Kaoru yawns and tries to keep his eyes open. He had been staying up late at night, talking to Hikaru a lot. Class was boring and it was doing nothing for his weakened attention span.

He yawns again, rather loudly, and the whole class looks at him. Including the teacher.

"Hitachiin, why are you interrupting class with your yawning?"

He tries to give the teacher an apologetic look but it doesn't come out right and he just gives the teacher a quick apology. He would have usually tried to seem more sincere but it wasn't a good day for fake sincerity. He couldn't think about work or anything. Hikaru was plaguing his mind.

It had been three weeks of talking to Hikaru, of not getting enough sleep and his grades were slipping. But it wasn't bothering him. No, he felt happy and he wondered how much longer he'd have to wait before class ended and he could talk to his reflection again. It was like an addiction. Hikaru was like an addiction. Addictions were usually bad but not this one and Kaoru liked it. Nothing horrible could come from it.

It felt like when he read a book and didn't want to finish. And when it did, he'd be sad. And that was how he felt about Hikaru. Kaoru was selfish. He didn't like to let go of things that generally belonged to him. Lessons of sharing had never gone well with him. Kaoru didn't share.

He felt oddly possessive of Hikaru. But, he reasoned in the back of his mind with a smug smile, Hikaru is _his _reflection. The key word being his and that was a word of ownership. Hikaru was his and nobody else's.

When it was finally time to go, he went faster than everybody else instead of the his usual calm walk out.

"Hitachiin! A word, please."

He frowns irritably before turning around with a huge smile on his face. "Yes? Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Your grades are going down, Hitachiin." the teacher says, looking a bit disturbed. "You're a very smart boy. I doubt you aren't grasping the material. Is something wrong at home? What's going on?"

"I'm just having those off days is all." he answers, smiling softly. "I am perfectly fine."

"Don't lie to me. I've been a teacher for ten years and I know when a student lies. It's better you say something now." Kaoru says nothing, his smile slipping into a perturbed scowl. The teacher sighs and then frowns. "I will have to call your parents."

Kaoru isn't mean. No, he is a very nice boy and knows his manners. He is only mean to those who deserve it but he instantly becomes angry. "Go for it. My parents are never home; you'll never reach them."

"Work numbers, Hitachiin. Now go home and do your work."

He sends her a glare before walking out.

He doesn't wonder why he's changed so drastically.

_**xxx**_

"Hikaru," Kaoru says as he enters the bathroom and sits down in front of the mirror smiling, feeling instantly happy to see that Hikaru is happy to see him too. He's smiling back. "I missed you."

Hikaru looks away, seeming to be a bit embarrassed. Kaoru notices that Hikaru gets embarrassed a lot and very easily. Especially when he says things like that a lot.

"I really like you a lot, Hikaru," he says softly. He wants to see Hikaru embarrassed.

"Well, yeah," the reflection mutters, still looking away from Kaoru. "I'm your reflection."

Kaoru feels like there's more to it than that. Like they're destined to be together. And yet they were. Hikaru was his reflection. They _were_ meant to be together. But he was privileged. He got to meet Hikaru. Hikaru _wanted_ to meet him. And he felt automatically saddened by the fact they could never really talk. Not normally. For reflections were always meant to be inside the mirror. And no matter how many times he puts his hands on the mirror, he never goes in. He wants to. He wants to be with Hikaru. Hikaru understood him.

"I wish I could be in your world," Kaoru says and Hikaru looks at him, his face shocked.

"Why?" Hikaru asks, looking confused. "I told you it's boring."

"But at least you're there," Kaoru answers, smiling softly. "It isn't like there's anybody here that's worth my time anyway."

"You're so down to earth," Hikaru teases. "It's no wonder you're so popular."

Kaoru laughs and shrugs. "But it's true. Nobody is worth my time. Except you that is."

"Yeah, your own reflection is the only thing worth your time. Real sane."

Kaoru freezes and glares at Hikaru. "I'm not crazy. You're real, right, Hikaru? This isn't some really mean trick, right? Right?!"

Hikaru's eyes widen and he puts up his hands as if a surrender or trying to pacify him with that motion alone, "Yes! I'm real! Damn, don't get so moody. I was only joking."

Kaoru smiles, showing his reflection he's forgiven and looks down at the floor. Kaoru wonders sometimes why his life is the way it is. He isn't depressed because like mentioned before, Kaoru is realistic and sees that his life is nothing to be sad over. But he wonders why the only person good enough for him is Hikaru and why Hikaru has to be only a reflection. Why couldn't Hikaru be real?

He shakes his head. Hikaru is real. He is stupid for thinking otherwise.

"What are you thinking about?" he hears Hikaru ask and he looks up and gives him another smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just my life is all," He puts his hand to the mirror and smiles when he sees that Hikaru almost does the same action. "Do you like me, Hikaru?"

Hikaru is looking at him in a sort of shocked way and even if it is his own reflection, Kaoru likes it. He likes knowing he can do that to somebody. It makes him feel special. It makes him feel like somebody likes him and he loves that feeling best of all.

"Go do your homework or something," Hikaru mutters.

Kaoru stands up and soon, Hikaru follows suit.

"Do you want me gone?"

"No," Hikaru admits, a little embarrassed. "But you need to do other things."

"Aren't we friends?"

Kaoru isn't very sure what is happening or why Hikaru is looking at him in that way. All he knows is that it makes his heart flutter and that he feels just a bit annoyed by how Hikaru is treating him. He frowns and walks out of the bathroom, not saying any kind of good-bye to his reflection.

_**xxx**_

As Kaoru's dad calls him down, Kaoru knows what it's about. It's about that stupid teacher and he doesn't feel like talking about it after the minor sort of fight he's had with Hikaru. But Kaoru is a good boy and will listen when he has to. And unfortunately, now is one of these times.

At least, Kaoru thinks to himself, his father will understand him more than his mother. He's like his father but not quite because his father has his mother. To Kaoru, that's the thing that will make his father never understand.

"Kaoru," he says when he sits down and gives him a smile. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Dad. You have work to worry about. I'm fine," Kaoru smiles.

"Fine? Not according to your teacher. Your grades are going down."

"She's worrying over nothing. I'm still passing. I've just been having some off days is all," Kaoru realizes he's lying and the thing that bothers him just a little is he's never had to lie to his father. His father usually understood him somewhat. Understood how different he was. But his dad couldn't possibly understand Hikaru. He wasn't special enough to understand.

"Kaoru, I know I'm not here enough to be a great father but I at least know when you lie. And why lie? I want to know what's going on, son. I love you and I want to make sure you're fine," his father says solemnly and Kaoru feels just a tad pissed.

"Then believe me when I say I _am _fine!"

"But you obviously aren't." Kaoru's father is too smart and Kaoru frowns. "My Kaoru doesn't do this."

"Then maybe you don't know Kaoru well enough."

Things are awkwardly silent. At least Kaoru knows his father feels that way but for him? It isn't awkward for him. He's never found the courage to say any of these things before and now? Now he is and he feels empowered.

"You're right. I probably do not you well enough." Kaoru decides not to notice the sad look on his face. "If you want to go, then go. But are you going to go to the bathroom?"

"What?" Kaoru asks, confused. "I don't see how that's any of your busi-"

"I know you go there a lot. I asked the maids. You go in there for hours. I want to know why but I don't think you'll tell me even if I asked."

Kaoru is a little taken aback and begins to run towards the stairs but not before he hears his father say last one thing.

"Your mother will be coming home soon."

_**xxx**_

Kaoru does go into the bathroom and he sits in front of the mirror. He needs to see Hikaru. Hikaru will understand. Hikaru always does when nobody else is there to be his friend.

"Hikaru, talk to me. You understand me. You're the only one that does."

And he feels relieved to see Hikaru smile at him. To know their first falling-out hasn't destroyed them.

"Feeling extra hormonal and teenager-y today?"

And Kaoru laughs.

_**xxx**_

When Mrs. Hitachiin comes home, she's stomping in, looking angry and goes to her husband, her face looking livid and upset.

"What's going on with Kaoru?!" She almost screams and Mr. Hitachiin flinches. "I get a call from the teacher his grades are dropping and then you call me and tell me we need to talk about him! I want to know right now what the hell is going on!"

Mr. Hitachiin stands up and goes to hug his wife. "Calm down, honey. You aren't going to be any help to him this way."

"I know," she says sadly and hugs him back. "But what's going on? Is Kaoru alright?"

"I really hate to say it but I don't think he is. From what the maids told me, all he does is stay in the bathroom. They think they hear him talking."

She pulls away, looking confused. "Talking? To who? Who the hell can he be talking to? He lives on the third story! Nobody can get in there through his window or something."

"I don't know. I really don't. But it doesn't sound good, does it?"

Mrs. Hitachiin says no more as she begins running towards Kaoru's room. She runs past the maids who seem bewildered and she really can't care right now.

She enters his room and goes directly to his bathroom, trying to open the door.

And it's locked.

"Kaoru!" She yells, knocking on it with all she can. "Open this door! Open this fucking door or I swear! I'll punish you! I'll take away all your books! I'll tell your teacher! I'll tell your dad! I'll! I'll! I'll-"

She stops when she realizes she has no idea what to do. She is sure something is wrong. She feels it deep in her heart. Kaoru needs her but she doesn't know what to do.

Her pounding becomes less motivated and she feels tears going down her face.

"Please, Kaoru. Please. Open your door. Let me in."

Mr. Hitachiin finds her at Kaoru's bathroom door, her make-up smudged.

_**xxx**_

"What's that noise?" Hikaru asks, looking to the door where pounding is being heard.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighs, "Ignore it, it's just my mom. She'll go after a minute or so."

The pounding doesn't go away and Kaoru ignores her pleas. He notices Hikaru seems uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should let her in," his reflection says. "It sounds like she really loves you."

"No. Now, what were we talking about again?"

_It's Just Too Late  
_

* * *

_**Notes: **_Oh man, I'm bad at this sort of thing. Forgive me. :3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. **

* * *

_It Just Keeps Going_

Kaoru opens his door and finds that nobody is around. He smiles. He knew his mother wouldn't stay there all night. She had much more important things to do and he prepares himself for another day of school. His mom must have gone to work and his dad too so he knows he won't be bothered for another couple of weeks or so.

And yet when he walks downstairs, there are his parents waiting for him.

"You're not going to school, Kaoru," his mom says, some determined gleam is shining in her eyes. "Not until you tell us what's going on."

"Didn't this whole thing begin because of my grades slipping? And now you want me to stay home so you can play therapist?" his comment is very snide and his mother seems to flinch from the rude way it is said. It doesn't really bother him. "You want my grades to fall more?"

His father takes over.

"I already called your school and told them you will not be coming in today."

He feels angry. He's sure it has something to do with his parents barging into his business when they never have before. Kaoru knows deep inside this is a parent's job but in his mind, his parents have never done their job before. It shouldn't matter now.

"Let me go to school," Kaoru says, glaring. "I want to go to school. I'll study harder if you want me to. Just let me go."

His mom ignores what he's said, "Who were you talking to last night, Kaoru?"

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't talk to anybody last night. How could I? Nobody was in there."

"Stop lying. I heard you talking to somebody."

Kaoru is usually brave. He never had any childish fears. Monsters didn't exist and ghosts really couldn't hurt him. But he feels scared. He doesn't know what will happen to him and Hikaru. And if Hikaru goes, there goes the only person who understands him. He becomes defensive.

"Maybe you're going crazy?" he smiles, it's sarcastic. And still, Kaoru does not question the way he acts. In a way, he feels liberated. He wonders if maybe he's felt this way all along. Maybe he has always felt this angry. Maybe he has always disliked his parents this much. It feels wonderful to let it all out.

His mother gasps and walks to him, her hand upraised as if she's going to hit him.

"Are you going to hit me, Mom? What difference does that make? I'll still be 'talking to somebody', right? Or do you want to hit me because you know you've been a terrible mom and you want to take out all your despair on me?"

It hit's a nerve and her hand lowers and her lip is trembling. She looks at him, and for once, he feels bad when he sees how sad she looks. But it still does not stop him.

"Kaoru, do you hate me?"

"No," Kaoru answers truthfully and she smiles a little. "But I don't really love you. How can I? You've never been there. Nobody ever has," She looks ready to cry and Kaoru decides to give her some comfort. He gives her an actual smile. "But thanks for the lifestyle you've given me. And you too, Dad. I don't hate either of you."

She hugs him to her and she's softly sobbing. "I love you, Kaoru. I really do. Can we fix any of this?"

"Maybe." He lies. And not for himself. But for his mother. She hugs him tighter.

His father dos not join in. He's always been one to hang back from everything and he only gives Kaoru a smile.

"Can I go to school?"

"We've already called you in sick," Mr. Hitachiin says. "And you're still not better. There's still something wrong."

His mother lets go of him and Kaoru thinks to himself how strong she is when he sees that her eyes have gained that unwavering glow again. She's such a strong woman.

"If somebody is in there with you, I want to know who it is. I want to know if they're good people. I want to make sure you're not hanging around drug dealers and anything stupid like that."

Kaoru sighs and pulls away from his family once again, "You see? You still don't know me. I wouldn't do something like that. And now if you excuse me," he picks a book up from a coffee table. "I'm going to go read."

"Are you going to go in the bathroom?" Mrs. Hitachiin asks.

"I read best there."

And he runs up the stairs, quickly. Hoping to talk to Hikaru so he can talk about this new chain of events. But, he thinks smugly to himself, if they had known him better and had been in his life more, they would have known he has read that book over a month ago and that he obviously just lied to them.

But Mrs. Hitachiin smiles and looks to her husband hopefully, "Maybe everything will be better. Maybe Kaoru was reading. You know, saying all the words to himself. I do that sometimes. Maybe if we spend more time with Kaoru, he'll love us and-"

"He was lying," Mr. Hitachiin states.

"What? How do you know he was lying?"

"Well, who reads in a bathroom? And I asked the maids where he reads and they said his bedroom, on his bed. Never in the bathroom."

And so, Mrs. Hitachiin sighs, and sits down in a chair.

"You're too smart. You keep reminding me how bad a mother I am. Damn you."

_**xxx**_

"Hikaru!"

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

Kaoru mockingly pouts, "Not happy to see me? I thought you'd like me to be here. I can keep you company all day."

"Well, no, it's not that," Hikaru says and Kaoru notices the slight blush on his cheeks. "It's just, well, you should be at school. Learning things. Having a good life. I don't know. Something like that."

And Kaoru smiles, "Hikaru, you care about me."

"So? What if I do care about you? What's the big deal?!" Hikaru's so defensive and Kaoru laughs.

"Nothing, Hikaru. Forget I even mentioned it," he sighs and leans up against the mirror. He looks to the carvings on it. The two identical people reaching for each other all around it. It's still weird but now it makes more sense. "Are you sure this mirror isn't magical or something, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Magical mirrors don't exist."

"But after I got this mirror, I got you."

"What are you talking about?" The tone of his voice makes Kaoru sit up and look at Hikaru curiously. He looks serious. "I'm your reflection. I was born when you were born. I've always been with you. You just didn't know it then."

"Hikaru, that was poetic."

"What? It was only the truth."

"Yeah, that was what made it poetic," And Kaoru leans up against the mirror again, closing his eyes and softly smiling.

_It's Still Too Late_

"Hikaru," Mrs. Hitachiin says softly, her ear still to the bathroom door. "The person he's talking to is somebody named Hikaru. But I can't hear them. Hikaru must be really quiet or something."

"Or maybe he isn't there at all."

"What the hell do you think you're saying?" she hisses. "Are you implying our son is insane?"

"Well, what else could it be, dear? Kaoru even said himself nobody could get in there and we know that's true. And yet he's talking to somebody. Somebody we can't hear. The maids have said they've never seen anybody enter this house and we've checked all the security tapes. Nobody we don't know has not entered this house once. Maybe its time to consider Kaoru's mental health."

She moves away from the door, glaring at her husband. "I can't believe what you're saying! Kaoru's fine!"

"Is he really? Humans need companionship. He has none. That has to make somebody go a little crazy. And we've always said that Kaoru was an odd kid."

"I think you're crazy," she tries to get off the topic and frowns. "We need to get a locksmith or something. I know this door must be locked and if I want to see who Kaoru's talking to, we have to get it unlocked. Go look one up. But only get the best. We have to somehow do this without Kaoru hearing. He'll get whoever Hikaru is out."

"Clever," Mr. Hitachiin compliments, smiling. "But don't you think this might cause Kaoru to hate us more?"

"We don't have any other choice. He may not love me but I love him. I gave birth to him and I want to make sure he's happy and healthy."

Mr. Hitachiin only gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks off to find a locksmith.

_**xxx**_

Kaoru thinks to himself how he had thought he'd never find somebody who could ever understand. How he had thought nobody could ever be so special as to ever be his friend or lover. He smiles and lifts his head from the mirror, looking at Hikaru with a soft look on his face.

"Hikaru, I'm in love with you."

_Fate Is Sealed _

* * *

**Notes: **So surprisingly, this story is almost done. Yeah, I know. And believe it or not, I'm basically dedicating all my time to this story so I can finish it up. Me, the procrastinator. Shocking. And anybody have any idea about what's going to happen? Well, I'll tell you this much: Kaoru kisses a mirror! But that was obvious._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. **

_And Their Eyes Open_

"Yes? An hour? Are you sure? That's a long time. We can pay you twice the price if money's the problem-Oh? Still an hour? Listen, this is an emergency and we really need-That's what they all say? Well, I mean it-Oh, they all say that too? I'll pay thrice the amount if I have to. But still an hour? Fine. Fine. We'll see you then."

"An hour?!" Mrs. Hitachiin screeches loudly. "An hour! Kaoru could be, well, who knows what Kaoru could be doing! This isn't good! Something bad is going happen!" She is in frantic now and starts crying again and she looks at her husband with a desperate look. He hardly sees her looking like that, "Something's going to happen to Kaoru. I feel it. Something's going to happen."

And Mr. Hitachiin is so used to his wife being so strong and so sure of herself. For she is in charge of the household and not him. But now she's sobbing and so _unsure _of herself. He holds her and only hopes that what she feels is wrong.

"What if something does happen to Kaoru?"

"Nothing will happen."

"Stop lying, you asshole," She mutters and he only smiles.

"Nothing can happen with a woman like you around."

He wonders if he's the one Kaoru got his lying from.

_The Climax to One_

"Love me? Kaoru, you love me?"

Kaoru nods, still a smile on his face and he sighs, "It feels magical, doesn't it? I never thought I'd find anybody. But I found you. Well, more like you found me but what does it matter?"

"A lot. A whole fucking lot," Kaoru laughs because it's cute when Hikaru curses like that and Hikaru glares at him. "I'm being serious! I'm your reflection! What the hell do you think is going to happen?"

"I noticed something, Hikaru."

"What?"

"You haven't said you don't love me."

"Fine, I don't love you," Hikaru says. "Happy now? I don't love you. I hate you. You're annoying and you're too smart, and you're too weird, and you always act like nobody understands you and-"

He is interrupted by Kaoru laughing and Kaoru tries to stop when he sees the look Hikaru is giving him but small chortles still escape him. Kaoru can't help but think it's like a paradise. Some utopia where nobody can find them.

"Maybe I'm lying," Hikaru admits. "Maybe I don't really hate you. Maybe I actually think the same you do."

"What?" Now he is confused. "What are you talking about, Hikaru?"

"I hate it here. I really hate it. It's the same thing every day. The Mirror World has more fucking rules than you have. There probably has to be so many rules to keep my world a secret. But I hate it. And I hate to sound as whiney as you but nobody understands me either. And that's why I wanted to meet you, Kaoru. Because even if I was just your reflection, we seemed a lot alike. Even though you're a know it all and you're weird, but I'm weird too. And we think the same even if you make everything into some stupid poem. And, fuck it, Kaoru. Fuck everything because I love you."

"Hikaru, even your love confessions are laced with curse words. You have a serious problem."

And Hikaru looks angry and about to throttle him if he could. He can't, of course, because he's in the mirror.

"I give you a love confession and you give me that! I just opened my heart to you!"

Kaoru ignores that and instead decides to tease him. He sighs melodramatically and looks to Hikaru with a mock look of dreaminess, "Hikaru, time is going so slow, isn't it? Like sand in an hourglass."

"Great, I get a stupid line from you. And a really cliché one. I tell you I'm in love with you and you pull this on me."

"But Hikaru! Life is so beautiful! It feels crisp like fall and as dreamy as a summer night, when girls giggle to their boyfriends of their undying love! I feel-!"

"Like sand in an hourglass?" the reflection interrupts with a roll of his eyes.

And then Kaoru kisses him. He _tries_. He knows he couldn't but the hard glass against his lips makes his mind reel back into reality. Out of the haze his mind had been in and he looks at the mirror quickly to see that Hikaru's lips are there too before shutting his eyes. If Hikaru was with him, he could feel those lips against his. He feels embarrassed for one of the very first times in his life and as he begins to pull away, he feels Hikaru.

He knows he shouldn't be able to. Hikaru is in the mirror. Hikaru cannot come out. But he feels Hikaru's lips. They're warm and wet yet somehow chapped and Kaoru doesn't understand it. It can't be Hikaru. It can't. Who is he kissing?

But when he opens his eyes, there is Hikaru.

"Hikaru! You're here! How?" He says when he pulls away, mostly in shock and he puts his hand on Hikaru's cheek and then into his hair, trying to make sure it's him. "Hikaru, tell me, how?"

"Shh."

Hikaru's lips are on his again and Kaoru realizes this is his second kiss. He has never kissed anybody before and it feels amazing. He feels chills and he also feels a warm and-and-he loses his train of thought when the kiss deepens.

Hikaru's hands are under his shirt, pawing at him, trying to touch whatever he can get and Kaoru doesn't mind. Not at all and he only presses his body against Hikaru's more. They need to get closer, Kaoru thinks to himself. He takes Hikaru's shirt off and not long after is his own shirt off. He knows he should be asking Hikaru more questions. He should push him off and demand answers but he can't care. No, not when he can finally feel him. He can't care for answers because he's dreamt of what's happening now. And Kaoru always thought it was stupid how sex crazed everybody always acted but now, now after all those dreams he's had and feeling everything he's feeling, it doesn't seem so stupid.

Their hips move against each other's haphazardly and Kaoru feels Hikaru's nips on his neck and he only moans in response. It just feels so good.

_**xxx**_

"Finally, you're here! An hour? I don't believe that shit for a minute." She cannot find it in herself to be nice and she doesn't try to.

"Well, sorry, ma'am, but this was as quick as I could get you guys in and-"

"Shut up already and get on with it!"

Mr. Hitachiin gives the locksmith an apologetic smile.

_**xxx**_

"Hikaru," he gasps, his fingers going into his reflection's hair. He feels like he should be paying attention deep inside but everything he's feeling is fogging his mind.

"Hikaru."

It's all he can say.

_**xxx**_

The locksmith bends down and then hears Kaoru's moans and he coughs, "Are you sure you want me to do this? Sounds like something private is going on in there."

"Private?"

"_Hikaru!"_

Her eyes widen, "Yes! Yes! Unlock that damn door! I want to know who the hell he's screwing!"

The locksmith begins to hurry with unlocking the door, Mrs. Hitachiin looking determined and Mr. Hitachiin looking oddly depressed.

"Almost there, lady."

_**xxx**_

"Hikaru!"

He knows its coming and he wishes it wasn't. He wants to be with Hikaru longer.

"Hikaru!"

_It's All Over_

As soon as the door's unlocked, Mrs. Hitachiin rushes in.

_Over_

Kaoru opens his eyes and nobody is there.

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru…nobody is here," Mrs. Hitachiin says and Kaoru turns to see his mother, looking defeated and ready to cry again. She sobs.

"Kaoru, nobody is here."

_The Show Cannot Go On Anymore _

* * *

**Notes: **Whoa, this is my quickest update ever. One day. Less than that, actually. Wow. So, next chapter is the last chapter, I think. And Hikaru disappeared? Oh my! Is Kaoru crazy? Or is Hikaru hiding in the closet? Har har. But yeah. Expect the next chapter soon. Spoiler: The ending will confuse some.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club**

_The End is Near_

"Kaoru, I heard you talking to somebody and I heard you moaning out somebody's name. Hikaru? But there's nobody here."

And Kaoru is scared to death. He wants to run away but he can't. He's stuck. Half naked and sticky too. He wants to cry because Hikaru is gone and they heard what was going on between them. He notices a stranger escape from the room from the corner of his vision but he's mostly paying attention is his mother's shocked look.

"Kaoru, I think it's time we discuss getting you help," his mom says and he had always known this would happen if they had ever figured out about Hikaru. But they don't really know. Not yet. And maybe if he shows them Hikaru in the mirror. Maybe…

"Mom! I'm not insane! Hikaru's real!"

"Who is he then, son? Where is he? If he's real, I know we'd like to meet him," and Kaoru feels just a bit grateful to his dad.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't call me insane."

They nod.

"You promise?"

They nod again.

Kaoru takes a deep breath, "Hikaru's my reflection."

"Hikaru's your what?" Mrs. Hitachiin says, looking bewildered. "He's your reflection? Your _reflection_? Well, I'm breaking my promise because Kaoru, you need help."

"But he's real, Mom! Hikaru is real! I've been talking to him for a couple of months! I'll show you he's real!" He hurries to the mirror and signals to his parents to go there. "Watch!" And he looks to the mirror but he doesn't see Hikaru. He only sees himself. He shakes his head and his reflection follows, "No. No! Hikaru! He isn't here! What happened?" And he feels himself begin to cry. Hikaru isn't there.

He feels his mom hug him but he doesn't want her touch. He wants Hikaru's and he pushes him off of her.

"I bet you think I'm crazy, huh? Like this is all in my mind or something. But it isn't! And if you had ever tried to be my parents, you would know I'm right! You would know Hikaru was real! He is! I don't know where he is but Hikaru is real!"

Mrs. Hitachiin looks like she's about to faint and Mr. Hitachiin decides to be brave and take a step forward to his child.

"Kaoru, how about we go downstairs, okay? And how about we talk about all of this? We'll figure out what to do. And where you can go."

"Where I can go? Are you saying you're putting me in a loony bin?"

Mrs. Hitachiin wipes her eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Don't make it sound so bad. You can go there and then get better and then we can all go back to normal. And we'll try to spend more time with you and then we can-"

He slapped her hand away, "But I'm not crazy! Hikaru's real!"

"Kaoru, think about what you're saying. You're saying your reflection talks to you," Mr. Hitachiin says softly.

Kaoru looks at the mirror and all the carvings, "But I think this mirror is magical. I think maybe this is why I know Hikaru."

"I'm sick of hearing this!" Mrs. Hitachiin screamed, stomping over to the mirror. "Come on, reflection, talk to me! We can have a lovely conversation about the weather!" She waited a few seconds before turning around to her son and frowning. "You see? Reflections don't talk to you. They aren't people. Now let's go downstairs. We need to figure a few things out."

Kaoru was usually very sure of himself. He was right a lot of the time and he was smartest than most boys his age. But at this time, he wasn't sure what to think or to do. He wasn't crazy. He couldn't have been. He had felt Hikaru. He had talked to him. Hikaru had been so human. His mind did not make him up. His mind couldn't have. He was staring at the mirror and then he felt himself being tugged away by his mother.

Hikaru was real. He knew that. He just wasn't sure where he was.

_**xxx**_

"Right now, you're just really sick, Kaoru. Just really, really sick. But you can get better. It happens all the time. People just go a little bit crazy and then they get all better," it sounds like she was trying to reassure herself more than she was her son and she smiled at him. "We'll get you into the best hospital there is. Nothing less for my Kaoru. You deserve the best."

"And we'll visit you as much as we can. And I'm sure there must be nice things. You'll get great therapy. We'll make sure of that."

"Yes!" Mrs. Hitachiin says happily and energetically. "And then when you get out, maybe you'll make some great friends. Find a nice girl. Who knows! Anything could happen!"

"Are you really going to send me to an insane asylum?"

"Kaoru, it isn't like we're leaping for joy over this, you know," his mom says and she's giving him a sympathetic smile. He takes in her appearance. Her usual neat, short red hair isn't so in place and her face has make-up smudges all over it. Her clothes are rumpled. She looks like she hasn't slept in days.

He looks to his father and he looks much the same.

He sighs, "I'm not crazy. But I don't have any choice in this, do I? I'm going to be in an insane asylum and I'll never get out."

"Don't say that! Of course you will!"

"Stop making it seem like this isn't a big deal. If I am insane, I'll never leave. I'll probably never get better. And maybe if you knew me better, you wouldn't be putting me in some nut bin. It's like you're just doing this to get me out of your hair."

"What? No! No, Kaoru! We're doing this because we love you! We want you to get better! We want you to go to a hospital so you can get better and come back and be with us!"

He looks at her and even if she seems sincere, he can't find it in himself to care. He looks to his father and his father does look amazingly calm and he sighs once more. He feels like he's apart of some other world. Like he'll wake up and things will go back to normal.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

His mother looks at him suspiciously, "Do you really?"

"I'm dirty and sticky."

His mother coughs and she looks uncomfortable, "Okay then, go to mine."

"Why?"

"I don't want you anywhere near that mirror of yours. I don't like it. I'm getting it destroyed as soon as I can."

"No! No! You cannot destroy that mirror! You can't get rid of it!" He screams, shocking both his parents. "I really will hate you if you destroy it! I swear I will!"

"Be practical, Kaoru," his mother says. "That mirror isn't anything special."

Kaoru just glares and stomps angrily up the stairs.

"Why did he freak out over that mirror?"

Mr. Hitachiin shakes his head, watching his son disappear, "Who knows."

_**xxx**_

Kaoru isn't very sure why he actually listens to his mother and goes to her bathroom. He sums it up as he wants to see if Hikaru is real or if his mirror is magical. He wants to know.

But he smiles and locks the door. His parents were idiots. Didn't they at least know him well enough to expect that? His smile quickly fades as he goes to his mother's mirror.

And he sees Hikaru.

"Hikaru! You are real! But why did you disappear? Why didn't you talk to my mother? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I really am. But even if I love you, nobody can know about the Mirror World. I mean, what would happen if anybody knew? I can't be that selfish, even if it is for you" Hikaru frowns before replacing it with a small smile. "But at least we got one moment in."

"So that was real," Kaoru mumbles before sighing. "Why did you disappear? How did you even get to me?"

"I don't know. It just happened? I don't know."

"Eloquent," Kaoru teases but he doesn't feel like teasing very much. "Hikaru, I'm going away."

"To where?"

"To the insane asylum."

"To the what?! Why the fuck are you going there for?!"

"My parents think I'm crazy. They think I made you up," he looks at his reflection with a desperate look. "What do I do? I can't go there. I can't be away from you. If I don't have you, then I have nothing. I'll never leave that place. I know my parents will make some story up. Make it seem like I'm crazier than I am. And I won't have you. I don't have anything but you, Hikaru."

He hears Hikaru sigh and it makes him feel weaker for some reason, "I don't know, Kaoru. I mean, I can't do anything. I want to help you but you have to understand I can't go ahead and ruin my world."

"I know."

Kaoru is strong. He was one of the very first children to stop crying when he got a scrape. But he starts crying and he doesn't even try to stop. He feels weak. He feels like his life is ending. He can't let himself go to some insane asylum.

"Hikaru, what happens if I die?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"No, I mean, what happens to you?"

"I die too, I guess," and the realization hits him. "Kaoru, you aren't going to kill yourself, are you?!"

"Hikaru! I have to die! My life is already ending! I can't let it end on their terms! If my life has to end, I'm ending it myself!" He sobs, putting his hand to the mirror. "I don't want to die but I have to!"

"Kaoru, there has to be some other way," Hikaru replies, placing his hand where Kaoru's is and looking at him sadly. "You can't die. Talk to your parents, make them understand you aren't crazy! Something!"

"Hikaru! They don't even understand me! Nobody does!"

It seems to hit Hikaru right there that there is no other way and Kaoru notices he is beginning to cry too.

"I'm sorry I ever talked to you."

"Don't, I love you. I don't regret it."

They're silent for a little while.

"Hikaru, are you okay with dying? Do you want to die?"

"Not really. I want to live. But you're right, there's no other choice for you. And because I am your reflection, I follow you no matter where you go."

Kaoru laughs and wipes away his tears, "Who says you aren't poetic?"

Hikaru gives him a half quick glare. It doesn't mean anything, "So how are you going to die?"

"Well, my mom probably has a razor in here but cutting myself seems so melodramatic."

"Like suicide isn't already melodramatic."

And Kaoru laughs and gives him a grateful look, "Thanks for that. Making this whole thing more comfortable. You really are great."

Things go silent again before it hits Kaoru.

"I'll overdose. My mom takes these sleeping pills when she can't get to sleep. And it shouldn't be painful or really slow or anything, right? I can make myself go to sleep. And my parents won't be able to get to me because the door's locked. It's perfect," He looks around and sees that there's a notebook on his mother's counter. "She must use that in case she gets some idea for some fashion design. I can write her a suicide note."

"Yeah, let's make this thing even more dramatic."

"Well, isn't me dying already dramatic enough? I might as well make a huge show of it. And have my name in the newspapers. And some huge funeral because my mom likes to make everything big."

He walks away from the mirror to go look in his mother's medicine cabinet and he sees the sleeping pills. He was right. He knew his mom more than she knew him and it was very ironic.

"Should I take the whole bottle?"

"Yeah, like you said, make a huge show of it. Hell, take something poisonous too."

"I better write the suicide letter before I do it. I might not be able to finish it and I really want to say a few more things to them."

As he writes the letter, he finds it odd that he's starting to cry harder. He thinks it's probably because he's about to die. And the idea that his life is shortly ending is very scary. But he knows there's no other choice. So he finishes it and lays it on the toilet seat and sighs.

"Well, I guess it's time to die, huh?"

They're silent again and they just look at each other, tears rolling down their eyes and Kaoru smiles, thinking of how romantic it all seems. Dying for love. Cliché but still romantic.

"I'm scared," Kaoru admits.

"Me too."

Kaoru puts his cheek on the mirror and closes his eyes, "I'm sorry I'm going to die. I'm sorry I'm making you die."

"Don't worry, I get it. And if I don't have you, I don't have anybody either. So, I guess I have to die too."

"Do you think we'll be together when we die?"

"I hope so."

They're both still crying and Kaoru turns to his reflection, giving him a smile. They both lean in and Kaoru knows that his lips are where Hikaru's are even if he can't see it. When they pull away, they give each other one last smile.

"I love you," they say simultaneously.

Kaoru moves away from the mirror to grab the pill bottle. He shakes it and hears the rattle of the pills against the plastic bottle. He hopes there's enough to kill him. He takes a deep breath and opens the cap and swallows everything.

And now Kaoru knows there is no turning back. He smiles sadly and looks at Hikaru one more time, who seems to be sobbing. He lays down on the floor and rests his head on his arm, closing his eyes. He doesn't really know what will happen. Kaoru is still scared but at least he knows he has done everything he can.

"I'll wake up with Hikaru. We'll be together."

_And Now It Ends_

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I'm not going to begin this letter with "I'm dead" because that has to be obvious by now. You'll probably cry or something but then that just makes you really selfish. And hypocritical. You left me with no other choice. Even when you tried to 'help me', you just ruined my life more. You ruined my life as soon as I was born. You ruined it more when you never spent time with me. And then you obliterated it when you tried to take Hikaru away from me. **_

_**You think I'm insane and I understand that to some level. I'm not, though. Hikaru is real. More real than you. He's more real than you because unlike you, Hikaru has always been with me. He loves me and I love him. You can say you love me but you don't.**_

_**When I met Hikaru, I thought I was going crazy. And who knows, maybe I am crazy. But if I am, though I doubt it, then I'm glad I lived in that insanity. That insanity was the only time I was actually happy. Otherwise, I always lied to myself. I always said I wasn't sad or that I wasn't unhappy. But I was. My life was miserable. And if my 'insanity' brought me joy, good. I'll do it all over again.**_

_**I could go on and on, but I won't. I'll end this letter here because really, I don't think you deserve to know anymore. But I guess good luck in life. And you're not too old, Mom, maybe you and Dad can have another kid. I dare you to name it Hikaru.**_

_**Good-bye,**_

_**Kaoru**_

_The Future is Now the Present_

"This was never supposed to happen." Mrs. Hitachiin said, stress evident on her face as she looked desperately to her husband. "Kaoru was supposed to be perfect, popular, and have tons of girlfriends. He could have! He wasn't supposed to hang out with a…ugh. What kind of child does that anyway? I could put up with him always reading books, and him having no friends. But…not this…it's just….where did we go wrong?"

Mr. Hitachiin frowned, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Who knows? Who knows but Kaoru and that mirror."

"Don't ever mention that fucking mirror again. I want it destroyed. I want to kill whoever made it."

"Of course, dear."

"Why did he have to kill himself? Did we really push him into that?"

Mr. Hitachiin hugs his wife to him and sighs, "We can't blame ourselves. Even the psychologist said we can't. Kaoru wasn't right when he did all that. He had a serious mental problem and unfortunately, we were too late to do anything about it."

"If I had known that his lack of human contact could have done that to him, I would have done something. I didn't know. I mean, I thought he needed friends but I didn't know it could have messed with his head. I didn't know," she sobs and clutches at her husband's black jacket. "I didn't know but I should have. I shouldn't have been so demanding and I should have tried to be more understanding. I feel like I let him down. And I did. If I had been a better mother, Kaoru would still be alive."

"Shh," he mumbles into her hair, still trying to comfort his wife. "I told you not to say that. But, let's go to bed. The funeral was tiring and we need some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"You'll sleep away some of the pain."

"Well, okay then. Maybe that is a good idea. I don't want to feel anything for a little while. But I know I'll think Kaoru is alive when I wake up."

"It'll get better in time, I promise."

_The Living Keep On Living_

Kaoru Hitachiin knew he was considered many things. Many things that were so far from the truth that they almost seemed real in a twisted way. He knew what kids said about him and many of the things they said were lies. Well, other than he was odd. That was true. He wasn't in denial about that in the least bit. He knew he was odd. He wasn't proud but he wasn't ashamed. You always needed an odd kid and who better to suit the job than him?

_The End_

DON'T KILL ME? Thank you. :)

So, I'll answer the question the that must be going through your head.

Was Kaoru crazy? Well, he was and he wasn't. It's all up to you to decide. Was Kaoru crazy or was Hikaru actually real? I gave enough information for either to be true. Do I have my own opinion? Yes. But I'm not telling. Neither is right or wrong. Including my opinion. :3

And there's the end of that story. Thanks for reviewing and no sequal. :)


End file.
